αdмiяαdoяα
by Paulina RQ
Summary: ...Serás mío cueste lo que cueste por ti haría lo que fuera y no puedes ser de nadie mas solo mío y de nadie mas...


**~~αdмiяαdoяα~~**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Tú ni siquiera me conoces pero yo te aseguro que vas a hacer mío**_

A veces me pregunto si he nacido para amarte pues estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti incluso _matar,_ se demasiado de ti aunque tu ni siquiera hayas escuchado mi nombre tengo varias fotos tuyas en mi recamara también he leído tu expediente escolar y cualquier secreto que me intentes guardar será en vano lo averiguare sin que tú los sepas.

 _ **¿Qué pasa estas con alguien? Que linda niña tierna y especial**_

Ayer te vi hablar con una linda chica era peli naranja de ojos rosas te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes lo más pronto posible porque hoy a la media noche la _matare y la empacare_ y no la volverás a ver jamás

 _ **Te aseguro que serás mío cueste lo que cueste **_

Ahora mismo estoy en la casa de la chica peli naranja estoy en la puerta pero tiene seguro subo por unas escaleras hacia un balcón la veo dormir plácidamente se ve tan tierna que lastima que tenga que morir esta noche alzo mi hacha y le corta la cabeza pronto el liquido carmesí empieza a impregnar las sabanas de color blanco que ahora se encuentran rojas por su sangre que lastima esta chica me caí bien pero no puedo dejar que se me interponga en mi camino para que seas mío tomo su cabeza entre mis manos la meto en una bolsa y me largué de esa casa

 _ **Explícame ahora porque estas llorando que es lo que va mal esto no es normal**_

Hoy en la mañana te vi llorar pero no entiendo la razón quite un obstáculo entre tú y yo deberías estar feliz y no triste tal vez debería dejarte un recuerdo de ella y ya se cual se que te encantara como tú me encantas ami

 _ **Te deje un pequeño detalle tras tu puerta junto a la calle**_

Estoy parada frente a tu puerta con una caja que contiene la cabeza de el _obstáculo_ espero que esto te alegre y por fin me ames toque la puerta y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos que estaban frente a la ventana de tu alcoba quería ver tu expresión cuando abras mi regalo estoy segura que lo amaras después de unos minutos abriste la puerta y te llevaste la caja a tu habitación estoy ansiosa por ver tu expresión

 _ **Quiero ver tu rostro cuando sepas que podremos ser felices sin que nadie lo impida**_

Abriste la caja y tu expresión fue de horror justo lo que esperaba asi aprenderás que nadie puede tenerte excepto yo y si no lo entiendes tendré que comprar un ataúd para tu muerte espero que entiendas no quiero acecinarte amor no se qué haría sin ti.

 _ **Te aseguro que serás mío cueste lo que cueste **_

Pasaron unos días después de que deje un _regalito_ en tu puerta y por fin notaste mi presencia después de mucho tiempo de estar detrás de ti tu me pediste que saliera contigo y yo obviamente accedí ahora mismo estoy arreglándome para nuestra primera cita después de todo creo que si entendiste que eres mío y de nadie mas

 _ **Al fin este a mi lado y NADA nos separara **_

Tocaron el timbre de mi casa y fui corriendo para abrir cuando abrí la puerta te encontré ahí tan apuesto como siempre con un ramo de girasoles que son mis favoritos tome las flores entre mis manos y te invite a pasar luego coloque las flores en un florero y conversamos un rato

 _ **Confieso que te amare pare siempre hasta que muera**_

Te vi alzar un cuchillo frente a mi estabas a punto de matarme sin razón alguna sentí un dolor en el vientre baje la viste y vi el cuchillo enterrado en mi estomago la sangre empezó a fluir manchando mi ropa y el piso de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos y tu solo estaba ahi parado sin hacer nada solo mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro pero no me importa morir incluso creo que me agrada morir a manos de mi amado espero verte en otra vida te amare por siempre… _Boomer_ y espero que recuerdes el nombre de _Miyako_ tu "admiradora" porque te atormentare hasta en tus peores pesadillas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **FIN**

 **AQUÍ OS DEJO UN ONE-SHOT QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE CUANDO ESCUCHABA LA CANCION** _ **MIKU HATSUNE-ROTTEN GIRL GROTESQUE ROMANCE-(SPANISH VERSION**_ _ **)**_ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR Y YA PRONTO ACTUALIZARE MIS DEMAS FIC´S SOLO SEAN PASIENTES YA CASI TERMINO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE DEMASHITA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z: SEASON 1**

 _ **LES MANDO UN ABRAZO A TODOS MIS LECTORES**_


End file.
